1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin connector, and particularly to a thin connector which is assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB) for communicating with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and which has simplified structure and shields from interference.
2. Related Art
A connector, which is assembled on a mainboard for communicating with LCD, is always required to transfer numerous data. Correspondingly, such a connector has a number of conductive terminals thereon. The connector is often required to have small size, so the conductive terminals have to be mounted closely. However, conductive terminals being mounted closely is most likely to produce cross talking, resulting in unreliable signal transmission.
Moreover, the connector usually has a metal shield around an insulative housing for avoiding external interference thereby assuring transmission quality; however, a height of the insulative housing is limited to a required height due to current moulding processing, and plus the metal shield cover outside, which cause the height of the connector unable to be minimized.